DE 10 2010 045 214 A1 discloses a camera arrangement for installation in a tailgate having a grip integrated therein. In order for a user gripping the grip to exert the force necessary for opening the tailgate, the grip has to be recessed into a surface of the tailgate which is approximately orientated tangentially to its pivot axis.
Many tailgates also have a recess which receives a number plate. Their upper edge generally has an orientation that is suitable for attaching the recessed grip. However, this upper edge also has a high tendency for getting dirty for swirled-up dust and dirt that settles on the tailgate. In addition, rain has a tendency to flushed dust off the steep regions of the tailgate which settles on the less steep regions, specifically the upper edge where protrusions of the camera arrangement are directed downwards. Such a protrusion is formed by a cover which has to be folded open for extending the camera but is at risk of sticking through adhering dirt. Since the dirty rain water does not flow upwards into the recessed grip, the recessed grip itself remains relatively clean but a user attempting to open the tailgate reaches next to the recessed grip can easily dirty his or her fingers. The probability for this is quite high with the known camera arrangement given the limited width of the upper edge and the need for accommodating the camera arrangement as well as the number plate illumination and since the flap arranged next to the recessed grip takes up space, which is consequently not available for the recessed grip.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a tailgate with recessed grip and reversing camera, with which the probability of comfort impairment of malfunctioning due to dirt accumulation is reduced